Unknowingly
by KairiR5
Summary: All this time, he's been flirting with Ally unknowingly. ...All these years... Auslly, two-shot, five part story, fluff.
1. Ch 1

**Summary:** All this time, he's been flirting with Ally unknowingly. …All these years… Auslly, one-shot, four-part story, fluff.

**A/N: **Yo! What's up? (: I quickly typed this up as fast as I could because of the positive comments from my first Austin&Ally story, _'Don't Forget Me'_ (Read that!). I was overwhelmed by the previous comments to my first story, so let's see if the comments to this story can blow me away even further than the first story!

This four-part story is dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed that story. This is for you guys! (:

Reviews, comments, or constructive criticism? Yes, please! C'mon! You can do it! XD

**Warnings**: OOC, fluff, not beta'd, light swearing, Auslly – Austin&Ally are both in the "denial stage", so you won't see any kissing in the story, D:, but there will be Auslly moments, guaranteed! Slight, slight, slight Dally (DallasxAlly); It's barely there that you can barely notice it! But Dallas is a good guy in this story (I don't see why people make him seem like a bad guy; he's cool. :])! Oh, slight AustinxOc. Ok, that is all folks.

Read on!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own! Disney owns Austin&Ally~! :/

* * *

><p><span>Unknowingly<span>

_One-shot_

By KairiR5

* * *

><p>Denial is such a bitch, people would say. They say the more you hide your feelings, the more they would show.<p>

But, even so, if you were to ask sixteen-year-old Austin Moon if he had a crush, or any attraction for that matter, associated with his songwriter, he would flat out deny and say no numerous of times, pushing the those quotes away from his mind.

Certain evidence, however, would like to prove him wrong.

:::

**1. **

Ally whimpered slightly.

It was one of those days. Those days were the days she had to present something in front of her class – in front of everyone – and come face to face with her stage fright. As usual, however, her stage fright restricted her from peace and comfort.

Her partner, Austin, eyed her shivering form with sympathy. He knew how being in the spotlight freaked her out, and how bad her phobia of being in front of everyone was, but he couldn't do anything to help her face her fears. He was displeased by the fact that he couldn't do anything to help her get over her fears. He's tried once, once upon a time on the Helen Show, but only ended up embarrassing Ally even further, and maybe made her case of stage fright even worse, if possible. If he could, he would take her place to present her project. He wouldn't understand what her words said, but hey, at least he would have attempted to explain it to the best of his abilities.

His only hope of helping her was giving her words of encouragement.

"Ally," he murmured, "Don't be afraid." He tugged on her arm and pulled her to her chest. His strong arms engulfed her small frame, as if acting like a protective shield against all harms in the world.

"Austin… I can't." Ally mumbled into his chest. "I'm not like you… I'm not confident… I'm insecure, I'm afraid, I'm nervous, I have stage fright… I'm everything you're not." He pulled away, far enough so that he could lock eyes with her.

"Of course not, silly girl. You're nothing like me." He paused for a dramatic effect. A smile graced his lips. "You're better," he told her with all honesty on his face. Ally cracked a smile at those sweet words coming out of his mouth. Austin always knew what to say to cheer her up. But in all honestly, in her opinion, he was better than she was. He was both sweet and kind. He always put her needs before his own. He was the sweetest guy she's ever known.

"Austin…" He just continued lecturing, ignoring her complaints about stage fright.

"Ally, just like the first song we wrote together – 'Break Down the Walls'. Take a chance, Ally. If you never do, then you'll never know what will happen next." He sent his songwriter a crooked smile. Like a chain reaction, a small, identical smile appeared on her face. Austin began to feel warmer when she sent him a tentative smile.

An idea popped into this mind and immediately, he began murmuring the lyrics to 'Break Down the Walls', in hopes of filling her with courage.

"_Wa-oh, yeah stop hiding out in the shadows  
>Scared to show the world you exist<br>Don't lock yourself in the darkness  
>The world is so much brighter than this.<br>Yeah, if you never take a shot you're never gonna win._

"_So turn it all around  
>And break down the walls, whoa<br>Come on and give it everything you can  
>Take a chance, make a stand and<em>

"_Break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
>Break down the walls, wa-oh<br>Break down the walls, wa-oh  
>Come on and take a chance, make a stand and<br>Break, break, break down the walls, break down the wall."_

He stopped singing and sent her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Austin. You don't know how much these words mean to me."

"No prob." He sent her a flirtatious wink. "Go get 'em, Als." She nodded, filled with a newfound determination, however, that did not mean she wasn't nervous. In fact, she was still nervous, but she was feeling better now than how she was feeling before! And that was saying something!

Ally straightened up and pressed her lips into a tight line as she prepared come face to face with her fear. She fisted her notes tightly and stood in front of the classroom, preparing to deliver her project. Already, sweat beats were forming on her forehead, and she had not started her presentation. But she was determined to try her best! She owed Austin that, at the least.

Austin beamed at her brave front. He gave her one last enthusiastic wink before heading back to his seat and plopped right down. He was observing Ally closely, but not too close so that she would go into another panic attack. Instead, he just observed her in a supporting manner.

The boy, named Collins, who was sitting beside Austin, gazed at the duo in wonder. As soon as Austin sat in his seat, Collins began to satisfy his curiosity by shooting the blond some questions.

"So, Austin…"

"Hmm?" he mumbled without looking at the other boy. "What is it, Collins?"

"I was just wondering if you and Ally are dating," Collins questioned. As soon as those words left his lips, Austin did a double take. All previous thoughts were but forgotten in favor of focusing on that one statement.

"Huh?" he squeaked in surprise. "W-what?"

"I said, 'I was wondering if you and Ally are dat-'"

"Don't say that word!

"What? Dati-"

"I know what you said!" Austin exclaimed, cutting the boy off mid-sentence. "What I meant was, what makes you say we are dating?" They were not dating. He did not like her that way; they were only friends, Austin chanted mentally.

"You guys flirt a lot for 'just friends'," Collins shrugged, as if he were talking about the weather. Austin remained impassive at that revelation.

They did not flirt a lot. In fact, they didn't even flirt in the first place! Collins was going insane, Austin concluded. He needed to be put in a mental hospital.

Nothing was wrong. They acted perfectly normal for friends. Yes.

They were ONLY friends.

"We're friends and we don't flirt," Austin scowled at Collins. The tone in his voice left no argument. Collins rolled his eyes at his statement, ignoring the threat behind the words if he were to go on and voice his thoughts.

"Oh, whatever you say." There was a sarcastic tint to his voice, but Austin ignored it in favor of paying attention to Ally and thinking carefully about what Collins had said. "I just want the best for you, dude." A smile graced his lips as he watched Ally bumble around nervously.

"T-the br-brain is an essential p-part o-of the body. It h-helps-" Her silly antics always cheered him up, for some odd reason…

Even after all those previous events, however, when he got home that night, he couldn't help but wonder what about Ally's smile made him so giddy.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Austin smiled at a brunette chick with attractive features sitting across from him.

The brunette's name is Tiffany. She winked flirtatiously at Austin, while twirling a strand on her hair absentmindly around her index finger.

"Austin," she whispered seductively. "Can we go on a date tonight?" Her shiny pink lips formed a cute pout when he refused to give her an answer. "Please?" The blond musician blinked once in response, snapping out of his trance as soon as the words 'Tonight' hit his ears. He was zoning out lately, she noticed with distainment. What was he thinking about that would make him unfocused, she would always wonder.

"Tonight?" She nodded in reply. He broke his gaze on her and ran his hand through his hair. "Tiffany, sorry, but I can't." The brunette frowned, immediately dropping the flirtatious act. Austin gave her a nervous smile, apologizing with his facial expression instead of words.

"But, why?" she complained. The taller of the two put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Tiffany, I would love to be with out, but I can't. I have to help write a song with Ally – Ally Dawson – you know her, right?" he elaborated. His eyes lit up as he began talking about his partner, she noticed quietly.

Her frown doubled in size at the mention of the so-called songwriter. It was always 'Ally this,' and 'Ally that.' Why couldn't he understand that she disliked Ally?

What kind of boyfriend talks about another girl more fondly than his own girlfriend?

Austin, that's who.

Tiffany narrowed her eyes at the wording of his sentence. It was as if… as is he was carefully wording his thoughts. She had noticed, too, that he said, "to be out with you," instead of, "to go out with you".

Was she not attractive enough? Was she not suitable to go out with him? Or maybe was she over thinking this whole situation? She hoped, desperately, that the latter was the perfect explanation.

"If you don't know her, I'll introduce you guys! You'll love her, promise!" Oh she knew her, alright. She knew all about Ally from Austin and other people she went to school with. In fact, she, herself, went to the same school as the songwriter. She just wasn't introduced to the girl and as friendly with her as Austin was.

"Yeah. I know her," she ground out, bitterly. Austin sent a hesitant smile at her witty response.

"It's for my music career," he tried to reason when he heard that tone in her voice. "And Ally's just helping me on my journey to becoming a huge superstar. She's the best songwriter I could ask for." Tiffany glared. Austin didn't realize he was unknowingly flirting with Ally, damn it! "And there she is!" he announced, pointing out her as soon as he spotted her in the crowd.

"Ally!" he hollered. Said girl turned her head at the call of her name in aghast.

"Huh?" was all she could utter before the blond singer dragged his girlfriend to introduce to Ally.

"Ally!" Austin greeted enthusiastically. "What's up?" The songwriter smiled hesitantly.

"Hello, Austin. Hi there," she greeted to his companion.

"Hello," Tiffany bit out in pseudo-friendliness.

"I would like you to meet my girlfriend." He motioned for Tiffany to introduce herself.

"Tiffany, Tiffany Anderson," she blandly replied, without emotion.

"Uh… r-right… Tiffany. It's nice to meet you…" Ally oddly stuttered. She didn't have anytime to prepare herself for this meeting!

"And you're Ally Dawson – his songwriter." Ally nodded stiffly, embarrassed ever so slightly. "I've heard so much about you from Austin. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

Tiffany visibly stiffened. Ally was a really nice and friendly girl, albeit a bit a little shy and soft-spoken. Ally wasn't a bitch or a rude bimbo like most people she knew in school. However, Tiffany felt a little offended and a bit jealous of how much attention she received from Austin, her boyfriend, while she, Austin's girlfriend, received a significantly less amount of attention from said male.

Austin beamed as they got to know each other.

"Ally's the best songwriter you could ever fine, and I'm glad she's mine. I wouldn't ask for anyone else, ever. She's both beautiful, smart, and clever all rolled up into one – isn't she awesome? She's my best girlfriend." He threw a flirtatious smirk at Ally unconsciously, without knowing the consequences of his actions. Ally grinned in response and punched his shoulder playfully.

Tiffany stood at the sidelines, stiff as a board. She felt out of place… as if the roles were reversed. It was as if she was the best friend being introduced to Austin's girlfriend – Ally. The way he spoke about Ally insisted so. Not the mention when he said, "she's my best girlfriend," Tiffany felt even more threatened than ever.

They were just laughing with each other, as if they were the only people in the world.

By the way they were acting, they might have just been, she bitterly mused.

Even so, she knew they were truly the perfect couple… If only they could see how perfect they were for each other…

Later that week, Tiffany broke up with Austin, knowing that she didn't stand a chance against a girl like Ally, who Austin liked, but just didn't realize it. She knew that in the end, she would be the one hurting, instead of her ex, Austin. It was better that way, she realized.

Ally better treat Austin right, she thought after her breakup with the blond singer on Friday that week. She better treat him right, because she couldn't. She better love him right, because she couldn't.

She only wanted happiness for Austin, even if it meant she would be hurting inside.

And that happiness was Ally.

Tiffany only hoped that Austin realized Ally was the right girl for him before someone took her away before he had the chance to 'woo' her, and let her efforts and heartbreak go in vain.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Austin glared at the brunette cell phone accessory guy as he placed his hand on Ally's lower back. All Ally did was blush like crazy, with a love struck expression in her eyes.

What the hell gave him that idea that he could touch Ally in that imitate way? Certainly not him! That was the understatement of the century, He wouldn't let guy, except him, to touch her.

Call him possessive.

Call him over-protective.

Call him selfish.

He wouldn't care, because it was all true. He hated how Dallas could touch Ally in a way he couldn't.

He didn't like her, of course! They were just friends, and only just friends! But still, that didn't mean he liked how Dallas was putting his hand on her!

Damn it, asshole! Get your hands off her! Only I can touch her that way, he brooded.

And what pissed him off even more was the fact that Ally didn't push him off or something! That's was practically encouraging him to continue his ministrations!

Austin quickly shrugged off his current girlfriend, Nicole, who was clinging to him tightly, and muttering, 'I have to do something, sorry,' quickly before fast walking to Ally and Dallas.

"Hey, Ally, Dallas," Austin greeted with less vigor than he normally would. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets so that neither Ally nor Dallas would notice his clenched fists.

"Hi Austin!" she greeted enthusiastically. Her arms went around Dallas' waist, and in turn, Dallas threw his arm over her shoulder and wrapped one arm under her petite waist. The brunette smiled down at Ally's cute actions.

"Hello, Austin," Dallas murmured, with a hint of something Austin did not recognize, in his tone.

Austin pressed his lips into a tight line. He swore quietly under his breath. He just realized something…!

He, Austin Moon, was jealous!

Jealous of who? Dallas.

That guy made unknown feelings – feelings of which he had never encountered before in his life like jealousy, over-protectiveness, and possessiveness – arise in him. Was this natural to hate the guy your best friend was dating? He wasn't sure; after all, he's never hated any of the people Dez or Trish dated.

When it came to Ally, however, he would scowl and growl at her dates. Why did her dates bother him so much when Dez's and Trish's could not?

"Funny seeing you here, though, Austin," Ally stated with a playful grin. Austin stared at her blankly. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed that Ally was doing all this… stuff – the flirting, the jealousy arising… everything! – on purpose. Was she trying to make him go insane?

No. Ally wasn't that type of person, he told himself. She was probably doing this coincidentally, he concluded.

"Haha… yah…" he mumbled. He shook his head of all those nasty thoughts, snapping out of his trance and began to focus on a way to get Ally to himself.

"Ally, uh, I know you're on a date and all, but can we spend more time with each other? It's been a while since we had some Austin&Ally time," Austin finished off unsurely. Was he getting nervous?

Damn it.

He is Austin Moon, the overconfident, cocky, outgoing guy, not the shy, insecure, nervous guy, his mind protested at his reaction towards seeing Ally with Dallas. Man it up!

"Maybe catch a movie or something? Or we could write a song together and that would be sufficient enough." Ally released her grip on Dallas, an action Austin greatly appreciated, and raised a curious eyebrow at her best guy friend.

"Austin?" She glanced between Austin and Dallas; the two most important buys in her life, excluding her dad.

Boyfriend or bestfriend was the question. Who was more important to her? She loved them both dearly, in different ways, though. Dallas was her long time crush and current boyfriend. Austin was her best friend and her bond with him went deeper than one could imagine.

She began to stutter nervously at the scrutiny she was placed under.

"I-I-I… U-uh… Aus-Austin… D-Dallas…" Her eyes wondered to both of them, taking in each of their facial expression. Dallas cocked his head to the side in wonder, whereas Austin's facial expression was laced with nervousness.

Ally stopped.

Wait.

What?

Austin's nervous face? Nervous? Austin Moon is actually nervous! That's unheard of!

A small smile lit her face as realization dawned on her.

Austin really wanted this time with her really much. She felt as if she owed him this much after all the times she put him off to spend time with Dallas. It was unfair to him, really. She would blow off her time with Dallas to spend time with Austin, she concluded with a firm resolution.

Of course, friends before boyfriends. Friends would always be there for you no matter what, even after your boyfriends break up.

"Dallas, I, uh, forgot that I need to, uh, spend time with Austin to, uh…" she trailed off, unsure what to use as an excuse to spent time with Austin. She paled slightly at Dallas' narrowed eyes. He was suspicious! She didn't want him to think that he wasn't important to her! He was – he was her boyfriend for Pete sake!

What was more important than her boyfriend?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, something echoed 'friends, parents, Austin…', but she ignored it and began to think of excuses.

Excuses, excuses, excuses!

"Ally has to help me make a new song for our website," Austin coolly added in to her statement, saving her from embarrassment. Ally's boyfriend gave an apprehensive glance before relenting and sending her a hesitant smile.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Ally; have fun." Dallas leaned in and kissed her cheek, murmuring an, 'I love you' against her skin, before walking in the opposite direction and waving over his shoulder, bidding a good-bye.

Ally faced Austin, who was inwardly fuming at the small cheek kiss, and grinned sweetly.

"C'mon, Austin," she quietly persuaded, "let's spend some time together." Austin grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically.

"'Kay. What'cha wanna do?" The songwriter paused, before an idea assaulted her.

"Cloud watching!" His grin fell at the mention of that hobby of Ally's. He was about to make a snide comment and complain when Ally beat him to it with a pointed look. "It's a repercussion for stealing my time away from Dallas," she reasoned, knowing Austin's slight dislike towards the so-called "boring", "un-fun" activity.

The blond musician grimaced slightly, but perked up at the thought of getting to spend more time with Ally, and taking the place of Dallas, at least for now.

He grinned crookedly, relenting and agreeing.

"Fine. Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist in a protective manner and dashed towards the fields for a good place for some cloud watching.

If Ally were to spend more time with him cloud watching, an activity he found extremely boring, than spend more time with Dallas, a guy he disliked immensely, he would take cloud watching any day.

Always.

Dallas gazed at the duo from the shadows. He was going to tell Ally that he would be out of town for a week to going on a vacation with his family when he encountered the scene that enfolded before him. He pressed his lips into a thin line when he saw how Austin and Ally interacted.

They acted so close, he observed quietly. Was it unfair to think that Ally shouldn't be together with Austin like that? It was irrational of him to think that Ally was cheating on him, but this scene raised his insecurities.

It was perfectly obvious that Austin liked Ally, and vice versa, but they were too clueless to get the message.

Dallas remained impassive, however.

He wouldn't tell Ally that Austin held feelings for her, and likewise. He wanted to keep her as long as he can, at least until Ally breaks up with him to get together with another person, say, for example, Austin Moon. But for now, he would cling to her tightly.

Yes, he admits he is selfish, but who wouldn't be when you have Ally as a girlfriend? She was perfect in every way.

He saw the way Austin looked at him when he kissed Ally's cheek. Austin was jealous; it was obvious, but he was just in denial, it seemed.

Dallas wasn't stupid, he knew that Ally used an excuse to spend time with Austin rather than himself, but he just wanted her happy. If she was happy with Austin, then be his guest.

He wanted to make her happy.

Austin was her happiness, he realized bitterly. He had hoped that when he and Ally got together, he would be able to be Ally's happiness, but, unfortunately for him, she only was slightly pleased with him with their time together. He knew Ally would object and spew nonsense about him being very important to her and crap like that, but he knew that she liked being in Austin's company more than his own.

When she was with Austin, she was herself. She was…

Happy.

What else could he wish for her?

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Austin slung a lazy arm over Ally's shoulder.

"So, your dad's coming back home from one of his music conventions, today, right?" Ally nodded.

"Yup." She avoided his gaze and began to glance around the room. Austin narrowed his eyes at her reaction and made an effort to make eye contact with her.

"What is it, Ally?" He hated being left out, especially if it involved Ally. Her face turned ripe red.

"He wants to meet you…" she mumbled. He raised a blond eyebrow.

"Huh? Who?"

"My dad," she murmured in detainment.

"…For what? We've already met. " Ally turned her head, thinking about how her father constantly teased her about "having a boyfriend going by the name of Austin, but hiding it from her 'dear old dad' and going behind his back, dating him."

"No-nothing," she stuttered awkwardly. Austin glanced at her from the side. He released his arm from her shoulder – which had Ally briefly missing the contact they shared – and spun the brunette around so that they faced each other. His hands came landing on her shoulders gently in a reassuring manner.

"Ally," he murmured, "you know you can tell me anything, right?" Their eyes clashed. You could almost see the chemistry!

She sighed in resignation as she felt her will power crumble.

"My dad wants me to meet you because he… he thinks we're… dating," she spit out with detainment.

After her nasty breakup with Dallas a month prior because of their lack of compatibility, she was still tender from the heartbreak. She still felt a little heartbroken about the newfound revelation, but she kept going on. She stayed strong for herself, and for those around her, so they, too, would not be depressed along with her.

She didn't want to be a burden on them. If anything, she wanted to help and be useful.

Austin blinked after Ally finished her confession.

"Oh," was all he muttered before turning on his heel and continued walking along the beach. He ignored the indigenous cries of 'huh…? Wait! Austin? What's that supposed to mean? Where are you going? Wait up!' from Ally, who was trailing him, in favor of indulging himself in his thoughts.

He purposely slowed down, after a few minutes, so that Ally could catch up to him. When she did, the brunette sent a weak glare to him, while panting and bent down, leaning her hands on her knees.

"Damn it, Austin. Not… not everyone has… long legs like you do… we can't… we can't be as tall… tall as you… Mr… Mr. I'm 6"**(1.)**!"

The blond musician raised an eyebrow at her bumbling, but nonetheless let her continue.

"Ally, you're ranting again." Ally straightened herself and fixed her dress as soon as she finished gaining her composer, muttering to herself.

"I blame my dad – he's so… noisy, after all, he thinks we're dating. We. Us. You and I. I told him over an over that we're just best friends, nothing more, nothing less. I mean, seriously? Why do people assume we're dating? We aren't! How many times do I have to say 'we're not dating!' for people to understand? They don't understand, too, even after I complain over and over again! Dang it! Some people are just are either incompetent or just slow to understand this simple concept of – " A warm hand enveloped her mouth, instantaneously making her stop her ranting. Her wide light brown eyes glanced up at Austin in surprise and in embarrassment.

This was unexpected.

Austin had covered Ally's mouth with his own hand. He let her express her feelings, but he wouldn't listen to her all day! He had things to do, and places to be, and who knew when Ally would finish her long argument?

Her rants were everything she described them as. They were everlasting, alright. She wasn't kidding when she said she could babble for minutes – hours even – without end. He should know, after all, he's experienced one of her "hour long rants".

"What's wrong?" Her eyes widened. He removed his hand, which smelled liked a fresh summer breeze, Ally noticed, allowing for her to speak.

"Huh?" Austin grinned cutely in response.

"What's wrong with those assumptions?" Unconscientiously, he, for some reason, was really grateful for those rumors. They kept guys, like Dallas, despite being broken up, away from Ally. However, on the negative side, that, too, kept some girls away from him.

"…not!" She waved her arms around in the air in exaggeration. He zoned out, he noticed with surprise. He got lost in his thoughts about Ally, again. It's been a regular occurrence, though… "We're not dating! Why would you accept these rumors if they aren't real? I don't want other people, like dad, to assume so!"

Austin shrugged nonchalantly. He wouldn't admit that he liked those rumors to Ally – no way! – but he just settled for voicing his thoughts on this particular topic.

"Let them think what they want. What they think shouldn't concern us, right?" It was rhetorical question, so the songwriter kept her mouth shut in unhappiness. The blond slung an arm over her shoulders once more, bringing her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into her hair upon contact, smiling to himself.

"I don't care, Ally." She blushed heavily when she saw pairs of eyes rolling over the tow of them. Those onlookers who saw them assumed that they were a couple, when she just went through this topic just now! For the love of all things holy… Austin!

Lester Dawson observed Austin and Ally interacting. He knew that they would end up with each other some time in the future. He just knew it.

Later that night, when Austin had dinner with the Dawsons – with Lester and Ally – Mr. Dawson gave him this particular look that conveyed something along the lines of 'you better treat me daughter alright, or else.' The blond just gave him a slight nod, ignoring the fact that he didn't deny the fact that they were dating.

Maybe be was developing feelings for Ally.

Who knew?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1.) **Ross Lynch is 6" tall, and dang… That's mad tall! I'm just 5"2 ½. Man… why can't I be taller, like grow 2 inches or something, at the least? But whatever! I still have several years to go before I stop growing! (You stop growing at 18, right? Or is it 20?) He's gonna keep on growing, too! (Ranting, ranting… sorry, but Ross just turns me into a fangirl. :/)

Well, we're done here! So, how was it? Honestly, I'm not sure how this came to be, buttttt I hope this reaches your expectations. (I'll write more Austin&Ally stories if you guys review! I have a bunch of stories in mind and I'm anxious to see if anyone likes my work so I could publish it… So, give me a review and I'll give a sneak peek to said reviewers, ok? Good deal? (: Make sure you enable PM and for those anonymous reviewers, leave an email or something so I can contact you with. Twitter, maybe?)

Oh, and 'Break Down the Walls' does not belong to me (It would be awesome though… I love the song – all the Austin&Ally songs, in fact.); it belongs to Disney. :/

On another note, I have a Trez (DezxTrish) one-shot in mind, so uh, is anyone interested in reading it? There's not much Trez stories on this site, so I want to be a wonderful addition to that section of this archive. Anyone interested? PM or review to give me an idea! :D

Follow me on twitter for occasional updates and usual idiocy! I love to hear what you think of my stories! My user is (at) KairiR5!


	2. Ch 2

**Summary:** All this time, he's been flirting with Ally unknowingly. …All these years… Auslly, one-shot, four-part story, fluff. *Extended

**A/N: **How's it going? (: I'm so pleased with the outcome of this story, and I decided to give you guys a bonus part, in compensation for excellent reviews for the first part. Plus, many people were requesting for an extended version, so I decided to relent and make one. This **isn't** going to be made into a chapter story, ok? It's going to be a two-shot and nothing more. I hope this is sufficient enough to measure up to your expectations! But, it is as long as the first chapter, right? (No – it's longer! 7k+ of words, yo!) So, review?

Reviews, comments, or constructive criticism? Yes, please! (:

**Warnings**: OOC, fluff, not beta'd, light swearing, Auslly – they are in the denial stage, particularly Ally, but only for the beginning! Towards the end, they will be in the "I love you" stage. Oh, and some tongue action... ;) (Kinda hot make out scene for you guys (in compensation for the month-long wait)! A little sexual...ish... haha :])

Sooo, read on!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own! Disney owns Austin&Ally~! :/

* * *

><p><span>Unknowingly<span>

_Two-shot_

(**Bonus Chapter**)

By KairiR5

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Ever since Ally was a little girl, she always dreamed of falling in love and achieving her 'Happily Ever After.' She would always clump this idea with the notion of Disney movies' plots, in which the main character would achieve her 'Happily Ever After' with a special someone. Granted, that princess, or the average everyday girl, would go through countless trials and overcome them to obtain her ending. She, too, had hoped that when she grew up, she would find that prince one day and fall in love with him.

But that's movies, and this is real life. There's no such thing as a 'Happily Ever After' in life, Ally proposed, with her mind on things such as violence, abuse, and divorce in the world. There were many people in the world suffering because of this so called love, and always try to achieve it, only to be disappointed.

Marriage ends in divorce nowadays, she observed with pain etching across her face. Her childhood had ended up bursting into flames when her mother divorced her father for another man **(1.)**.

Dating would always get complicated. The couples in the school she attended would be gooey and mushy one day and then the next day, they would avoid each other like plague. It was normal for things like that to happen, she noticed with a frown on her face.

Back then, when Ally had a huge crush on Dallas, and he showed affections back, she thought maybe, just maybe, she would be able to partake in that so-called 'Happily Ever After'. But, it came crashing down painfully one day when Dallas told her he didn't feel that way about her anymore, using the excuse that it was a 'puppy crush'. It was from then on out that she resolved to never fall in love again.

Now, Ally Dawson does not believe in love. It was all a fantasy to her. She will never open up to another person again, she promised herself, and give her heart away. That would only result in another heartbreak, and the cycle continues.

No.

Never. Never will she allow herself to love again.

Her resolve shattered when Austin managed to worm his way into her heart and make her fall in love with him. But, she never told him of her affections because Ally Dawson does not believe in love.

Unfortunately, (Or fortunately; which ever way you see it) for Ally, Austin Moon is a stubborn guy, and is willing to go to many lengths to prove that love does exist. And Ally Dawson should deserve this piece of happiness called 'love.'

:::

Ally Dawson shut the door of her father's car, waving a good-bye to him, and entered school. It was another bleak day. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She headed towards her locker to prepare for her first two classes of the day.

When she faced her locker, she encountered the biggest surprise of her life (Of course, excluding the time she met Austin. Their first encounter was just a huge surprise to her – who plays drums with corndogs? Austin, apparently. And, don't forget the time he stole her song… what a way to make a first impression.).

There, on her locker, was a rose with a note attached to it.

'_I've been in love with you for a while now. _

_I tried to convey my feelings to you inconspicuously, but it seems like you would never get the clue._

_By doing this, I figured you might get a hint and eventually fall in love with me, too._

'_Try to investigate and be keener with those around you. Maybe you will notice a thing or two…' _

~Your Secret Admirer

Ally's mouth fell open and she gaped a couple of times.

Wha-?

Who was this mysterious admirer?

And why her? She's just a regular girl with no such beauty as others in her school – defiantly not a Megan Fox look-alike.

She never considered herself as a beautiful girl. She's plain in looks and figure.

But this admirer found some quality in her that made her feel giddy inside.

But wait.

Who was this guy?

He only left some clues, like he's been in love with 'for a while'. No one she knew liked her in that way… Several names bubbled in her mind.

…Dallas?

Defiantly not him. She liked him, but he explicitly told her he only considered her a friend. After all, he's too smitten with the new exotic girl from Australia, Vanessa, to notice her. Besides, he broke up with her, after saying that he was in love with her ages ago. Apparently, she was "his type" and that it was just a "petty crush".

He broke her heart when he told her that he didn't love her anymore.

He was the sole reason why she didn't "do love" anymore.

…Dez?

Haha… that was a funny one. Dez did not like her that way – he liked Trish. It was so obvious to her, and everyone else, but Trish, of course. She was still denying that she held special feelings for him, let alone acknowledge his feelings for her. Of course, he might have to come in terms with his own feelings before proclaiming his love for her…

She paused.

Ally bit the inside of her cheek as a final name came into mind. Her cheeks flamed as his name came to mind

…Dare she say it?

She hesitated before she allowed the thought to penetrate her mind.

…Austin…?

She dared.

She froze, inwardly slapping her forehead in frustration as soon as the name left her mind.

What in the world gave her the idea that _Austin_ _Moon _liked her? He doesn't! It was a given fact! Dez, Trish, everyone knew how she fervently hated the idea of everyone saying that Austin was her boyfriend. It was the biggest joke in the world!

(It was a lie. She admitted, albeit reluctantly, that she liked the sound of Austin&Ally, instead of Austin and Ally… But she wouldn't tell anyone that. They teased her enough for feeling something towards Austin – they didn't need more motivation…)

He didn't like her. It was the truth.

He flirted with every beautiful girl he encountered – everyone but Trish and herself. Just yesterday he was flirting with a new girl in class! The fact that he turned orange and sweaty to make her "un-fall in love with him" added to her argument that he doesn't feel anything towards her but mutual friendship.

Let her put it simply – Austin does not like her.

Never.

Nah uh.

Impossible.

A joke.

Yup.

End of disagreement.

Done.

But then Ally's eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. But, somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognized the handwriting on the card. It was familiar for some odd reason... But, whatever, she must focus!

If it wasn't Dallas, Dez, or – never – Austin, then who was it? Her mouth pulled up to a side in thought.

Maybe she should be more observant, as the note suggested.

Yeah – that's what she was going to do.

Ally Dawson is on the case!

She put the rose and the note back into her locker gently and promised herself that she would figure who wrote this to her later on.

* * *

><p>She placed her books on her table and scanned the room for newcomers. It was early in the morning, so no one really was in class, except a couple of kids.<p>

And then it hit her.

She felt foolish. She figured that whoever put that note on her locker was playing with her feelings, as if for some dare… Ally frowned, scrunching her eyebrows together in frustration.

She let this "secret admirer" get to her.

No.

No more. She would stop looking like an idiot, looking for someone who has a "crush" on her to save her from embarrassment. She bit her lip in frustration and embarrassment. Hot tears brimmed at the corner of her eye, threatening to spill over.

"Ally?" a soft voice murmured. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder carefully, as if approaching a wild, afraid animal. She whipped her head to the side, eyes large in surprise as she saw Austin tense. His coca brown eyes reflected his worry.

"…" She was too busy wallowing in her sorrow that she hadn't notice Austin approaching her. "Au-Austin?" He smiled a bright smile.

"Yup. The one and only Austin Moon." She cracked a smile, despite her gloomy mood. He always knew what to say to make her laugh. "So what's up?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

They locked eyes. She gazed into his deep dark coca brown eyes and saw something she's never noticed before. She couldn't put a name on it, but she's defiantly seen it before. They made his eyes shine brighter and his face dazzle like never before.

But what was it?

"I don't know…" she answered.

"Ally?" His concerned voice struck a cord inside of her. She felt weak. He could always break down her walls and make her admit all her secrets to him – it was as if he had the power to do so.

"I-"

"You can tell me anything, Als." She nearly gave in at his pleading tone. She would always give in to him. He just had that ability over her...

"It-it's nothing," she mumbled. He raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Really?" he prodded. At that accusation, and after numerous of prodding, curtsey of Austin, she finally relented.

"I just…" she exhaled shakily. "When I got into school today, I got this letter from my 'Secret Admirer', saying that he's been in love with me for some time now, and that I should be more aware of things around me. Bu-but I guess I'm just not… I think that he's playing with me. He's – no one likes me. I'm the awkward girl no one likes."

Austin's eyes hardened at her last statement.

"Ally, you're awesome. Why wouldn't anyone like you?"

"You don't understand, Austin," she said. "All the girls fall at your feet. You don't even know even one instance in which one girl doesn't like you. Unlike you, guys I like, like Dallas, have always neglected me. He doesn't love me anymore. We went out a couple of times, and I figured that my horrendous personality led him to break up with me. Am I that horrible of a person?" she asked herself, forgetting that Austin was listening to her.

"Ally," his voice was straight to the point and serious. She did a double take for a second at his seriousness. He wasn't necessarily the type of serious guy, and when he was, she knew it was important business. "I'll repeat myself – you're awesome. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend." He paused. "And, Ally, no, not every single girl falls at me feet."

"But nearly all, right?" Ally interjected, trying to prove her point.

"No, let me finish," he demanded. "There's this one girl I've liked since forever, yet she doesn't realize it. I tried over and over to try and narrow my feelings down, but she just doesn't see. I've tried almost every rule in the book to help me transmit my feelings to her, but every time, it fails. In fact, I doubt she would like me. She's the only girl I want, to be precise, but she would never feel that way about me."

Ally's heart began to beat wildly. Her heart pumped inside her chest, threatening to jump out of her body. A surge of annoyance flared inside of her.

She was seeing green.

Oh man. She recognized these symptoms.

She was jealous.

She was jealous that he liked someone.

She was jealous that she wasn't that "girl" Austin liked.

She _was_ freaking _jealous_!

Was it right to be jealous of a girl because your best friend likes her?

No. It wasn't natural, unless she liked him-

NO.

No, no she didn't, she denied.

Her racing heart, her sweaty palms, and her giddiness whenever they spent time with one another – they didn't mean anything.

Nothing. Nada. Nunca.

And then it struck her like a lightning bolt. It was as if she finally realized the whole situation of it all.

Damn it all.

She frowned.

She liked Austin Moon, her best friend. No use in denying what was true, anymore.

All those times she was with him… all those smiles, glances, flirting, everything… they made her fall in love with Austin even more. And she just realized that she's been in love with him since forever, but she was just too stubborn to admit her attraction in the past.

She had wished that Austin were the guy who gave her the note in her locker.

She had wished that Austin liked her in the same way.

She had wished that they had a chance of being in the same relationship.

She had wished she had the chance to experience the 'Happily Ever After' she had always dreamed of.

"Oh," she whispered, heart-brokenly. There was no chance that he would ever like her. In fact, it was impossible. How could he love one her, when he saw her as a best friend and sister, and after that event with the orange spray tan and the sweatiness?

She was doomed to a life of no love.

"Ally?" the blond male called out. She smiled sadly at him.

"No-nothing, just forget it." He stared at her for a split second with passion. She cringed slightly at his never wavering gaze. His eyes narrowed at the flinch she omitted. He pressed his lips into a thin line, as if he made a decision. Before she could think deeper into his actions, he abruptly speed-walked to her, as fast as lightning, and grabbed her arm in a firm grip.

He began pulling her gently out of the room without explanation.

"He-hey!" she complained. Warmth coursed throughout her body, starting from the grip he had on her arm. She didn't like it one bit; she didn't like how Austin had that advantage over her. She wouldn't tell him, or else he would use it against her and tease her endlessly. "Where are you taking me?" He ignored her. "Hey! Let go of me, Austin!" She began struggling against his grip.

"Austin!" she shouted, raising her voice slightly above her normal tone.

"Don't worry, Ally. I just want to clear up some things with you."

"What?" she asked with her eyebrows scrunched. He was too confusing. She barely understood him on a normal basis, but this was extremely odd of him.

"Don't worry about it."

"Austin! Class is about to begin! Everyone's almost here, too! Mr. Stewart will be here any second now. Just tell me later! It's not that important as class is." He froze.

"It is important, _very_ important to me – to us." There was that seriousness again.

What was so important that he had to drag her out of the classroom to tell her? Nothing came to her at the top of her mind.

As Ally previously stated correctly, class was about to begin. Most of the students in her class were eying the two strangely, whispering about the situation. The teacher walked in and looked at them with a stern expression.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Mr. Stewart demanded to know.

"I just needed to get take Ally to the nurse's office. She's been coughing and sneezing," Austin inputted. Ally bit her tongue from scolding Austin at his obvious lie, and from telling her teacher the truth about her struggles against the taller man. She wasn't sick, and she didn't need to see the nurse! But, her curiosity of her best friend's secret kept her from blurting out complaints.

Mr. Stewart eyed the younger girl. She was red in the face and was sweating slightly from her struggling against the tall blond teen. Stewart passed her facial expression as a sign of being sick. The two of them were very polite and respectful, as a matter of fact.

Besides, Ally Dawson was one of his top students, if not his best student. She wouldn't skip class, let alone school, even if her life depended.

And Austin...? He was fairly intelligent – he just wasn't trying the hardest. If he did, he would defiantly be an excellent student. Right now, he was a bit naïve, but give it some time and Austin would emerge intellectual.

He grunted and waved his hand, a signal that they better be quick.

Austin nodded, gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Stewart."

"Hmph."

:::

He pulled her out of the room, with the shorter girl clumsily trailing behind with his hand around her arm. His hand moved down to her wrist and continued to pull the duo out of the classroom.

Once they were out of sight of the classroom, Ally began scolding the blond.

"Austin! You shouldn't have lied!"

"I'll explain later," was all he supplied her with. Ally pouted at his answer.

"You better!"

With her complains against him, Ally had failed to notice that they were, in fact, not heading towards the nurse's office, like Austin said they were going to. Instead, they were heading towards the benches outside of the school.

The brown haired girl began to panic.

Was Austin really trying to get them into trouble?

Was he trying to make her skip school with him?

They were going to be in such big trouble when someone discovers that they broke the rules! She hated breaking the rules, and this was one of the more major ones that were to be followed! Call her a goody-goody, a fun-spoiler, a teacher's pet, or a goody-two-shoes – it didn't matter! She just didn't want to get in trouble!

Oh my God!

She was going to kill Austin when he released her!

"Let go of me!" She squirmed.

"Austin!" No response.

"Did you know what you're doing?" Silence.

"You're skipping, Austin!" Maybe, maybe if they headed back right now, they would make in back in time so that they weren't counted as late.

**Ring.**

She frowned unhappily. She finally heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of class. There goes her hopes of being in class on time.

She mustered up the best glare she could manage and aimed it at the back of his head. She liked him and all, but this was taking her affections too far.

Then, he abruptly stopped, and she finally was able to take in her surroundings. They were currently outside of the school, at the benches. But, what she didn't get was why they were right there, when they were supposed to be in class.

"Austin!" she hissed. "We're late for class! We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back, and even more when Mr. Stewart finds out that you were lying about taking me to the nurse's office. Let's just go back before he discovers your little white lie and digs us in a deeper hole than we already are-"

"Ally," Austin sharply addressed, showing no signs of hearing her earlier rant.

"What?" He moved his hands so that they were on both sides of her face.

Ally stopped breathing for a spilt second.

Her heart began beating rapidly, as if she had just ran a marathon.

Her face heated up abruptly.

What was he doing to her?

She had never felt this way towards anyone else, even to Dallas, who she thought was her one true love. Dallas had never managed to make her feel this way. Shy glances, small blushes, and scrambled words were what she went through in his presence, but with Austin, it was different.

Her heart would always beat rapidly, like it was now, her mind would always go blank under his scrutinizing gaze, she wouldn't be able to speak, she would go numb, and she would heat up with blushes.

And, just then, without any warning, he crashed his lips with hers.

Wha-?

:::

She moaned as sparks ignited inside of her.

What was he doing?

What was happening?

Why was he doing this?

It made not sense!

He didn't even offer her an explanation before kissing her like that. It was practically rape, excluding the part where she enjoyed it – so technically it wasn't rape, because she liked it, but still, it was without her consent!

He was lucky she liked him, or she would have kicked him where it hurts the most!

His tongue darted out and traced the steams of her lips, begging for entrance. She, however, was inexperienced with this sort of thing, so she hesitantly opened her mouth, and he darted his pink organ inside. He explored her inside mouth, and she found herself liking the sensation much more than she would admit it.

She moaned at the feeling coursing inside her. It was spreading rapidly, heating her entire body like a flame on a candle.

Is this what she was missing all these years?

If she did, she would never be able to go back being single again!

They finally parted, as they ran out of breath. She gasped at the lost of heat, and her lack of proper breathing. She glanced weakly up at Austin, who was, also slightly out of breath and started spewing out some nonsense.

"Wh-why... why'd y-you d-do... that? Th-that's... not wh-what... what bes-best... fr-friends do..." He stayed silent, his eyes darting towards the ground quickly. He contemplated on the matter at hand, wondering what he could say to answer her question.

"Ally," he huskily addressed, still recovering from the kiss, "it's because I love you."

:::

Her heart stopped beating abruptly.

Her heart was lodged in her throat at that split moment.

What just happened?

He-he... he _loved_ her?

Love was such a big word. Perhaps he meant _liked_ her, or more likely, he _loved_ her as a best friend, like a sister. That's all Austin would see her as. A little sister; nothing more, nothing less.

"Y-you," she stammered awkwardly. His eyes looked down at her fearfully. He acted as if he were approaching a wild animal. But, given the fact that she was acting strangely that evening, he might as well be.

"Ally, listen to me before you start running away," he pleaded. She hesitated, not knowing how to react. They held their stares for a couple of minutes before she relented. He always had the ability to make her do what she didn't want to, with just one glance.

"I-I... You have five minutes to explain before I slap you," the brunette finally forced out, trying to be threatening. He chuckled slightly at her attempt at being threatening – he knew naturally that she wasn't a violent person. She was just bluffing.

"Where do I start?" he contemplated. He stared at her, getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. She turned her head at his close scrutiny,

"Four minutes," the brown-eyed girl reminded him, embarrassment coloring her voice. He smiled, breaking their eye contact.

"Alright. Let's just say, Ally, when I first saw you, I was playing the drums with corndogs. Looking back, I thought I was pretty silly back then, but I assume it was to impress you," he sheepishly told her with all honesty. "I thought my world was complete - no. I knew my world was complete with you in it. I originally filed it under being happy with you as my songwriter, and you being my best friend. Plus, you managed to get my musical career going. Stardom and fame doesn't come just like that – you helped me get to where I am today.

"When I stole that song, Double Take, from you, I was instantly guilty when I found out it was yours to being with. I figured that I only felt sorry for labeling something that isn't mine."

"Th-three minutes," the pale girl mumbled, her resolve crumbling.

"Got it." He rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Hmm... where was I? Oh yeah; the song – Double Take! So, ultimately, I was guilty for stealing from you. I didn't realize it at the time, but it was because of my affections.

"Okay, sure I spray tanned myself and got all sweaty and stuff, but ultimately, I didn't want to lose my friendship with you. And I was acting weird around you at the time, so I just wanted to keep things the same way, to try and keep everything intact. Like if I messed up, you wouldn't break up with me and cease to be my songwriter. But, more importantly, I didn't want to lose your friendship." His eyes burned with passion, so much that she could practically see the fire in his eyes.

"Two minutes..." Ally told him, dazed. She was trying to take in his words and comprehend it. Austin quirked an eyebrow at her expression, but nonetheless continued his long speech.

"Ally, I really treasure you, and you're my most important person.

"You're more important than my parents, than Dez, my best friend, Trish – everyone. You mean more then all of them combined. That's how important you are. I tried almost everything to convey my feelings for you, but you never get it."

At her confused expression, the musician tried to elaborate.

"What I am trying to say is – "

"One minute," the songwriter cut off, trying to regain her composure. He 'hmm-ed' and thought quickly to end his speech.

" Okay, basically, long story short, I've been in love with you since forever. It all leads to one conclusion: I_ love _you. Yeah, _love_ you, not_ like _you." The blond grinned brightly.

Ally's heart immediately stopped. In the span of one hour, she already experienced about three heart-stopping moments, and they were all caused by one person – Austin Moon. How was he doing this to her?

He... he _likes_ – no, _loves_ her? The same guy who supposedly sprayed tanned himself and turned sweaty to prove his inexistent feelings for her?

:::

Austin pressed his lips into a thin line. His palms were sweaty, and his heart raced in anticipation for her response.

How will she react?

Would she reject him?

Would she ignore him for the rest of highschool?

Would... would she like him back?

Austin summed up in his mind three conclusions:

1. Ally would reject him,

2. Ally would pretend this never happened, or

3. Ally would return his feelings.

He desperately hoped the later was the outcome of this whole ordeal.

For the first time in his sixteen years of living, he was actually _nervous_. This was unexpected of him to react this way, but it wasn't unexpected for him to feel this way with Ally present. This feeling has always been here, but he never always knew the reason for feeling so.

To be honest, he had only figured out his feelings only recently. And when he did, his feelings hit him full blast, especially when Ally was present. He would always have the urge to run his hands through her hair, to imprint her feeling in his memory, to kiss her like crazy, and to hold her tight against him.

He had to tell her his feelings, or else he would go insane with want and need.

"Ally?" the blond whispered, desperately wanting to know the outcome.

:::

She bit her lip, musing.

Right now, she was trying to comprehend that Austin Moon liked her. But, since when? How long had this affection been running?

What should she do?

Sure she liked Austin and all, but she was afraid. Ally was afraid that if they went out and something went wrong during their relationship, they would break up and it would ruin not only their friendship, but also their music career. And she, too, treasured her relationship with Austin. She always went to him for advice and comfort in times of need and sorrow.

If she lost that... she wouldn't know what to do.

Sure she had Trish, but her best friend only helped so much. With Austin, it was different, and she knew he would help her no matter what.

But, she knew one thing – she _loved_ Austin, too.

:::

Ally looked up at Austin, taking in his anticipating form. She kept all emotions out of her face.

"Ally?" the singer reiterated, sounding more desperate than the first time. He started to inwardly panicked.

What if Ally would ignore him?

What if Ally would reject him?

What if Ally would – !

Suddenly, they were kissing. Austin was too busy panicking internally to notice that the shorter had wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tippy toes to connect their lips to one another. Her hands weaved through his hair and curled around his blond strands, tugging on this harshly in passion.

Their lips moved against one another, in rhythm. He eagerly kissed back just as passionate and released some possessive growls and snarls.

Finally, Ally Dawson was now _his_ – and only _his_. And he now that he had her in his grasp, he will never let her go, no matter what. _Never_. Especially after all he's done to get her to notice his feelings for her, and after he's gotten a taste of her.

She was tasted delicious. She tasted like honey, strawberries (if it were possible to taste that way; if he were to place a name on what she tasted like, Austin would call it sunshine and happiness), and uniquely herself; Ally.

Ally gripped herself tighter against him, desperately trying to mold herself with him.

She _loved _Austin. He _loved_ her, too.

They parted, and he leaned his forehead against hers, panting heavily, with puffs of air hits her face. Austin smiled down at her in joy. He smelled like a fresh summer breeze, like the ocean, like spring and nature – just himself, Austin Moon.

"Ally, I love you," Austin murmured lowly, a bright grin decorating his beautiful Adonis face.

"I love you, too, Austin," Ally responded with a light smile playing on her lips. He let out a loud guffaw at her joyous expression. She raised an eyebrow at his laughter.

What was so funny?

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," he told her once his laughter died down. She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her face. His eyes widened in surprise.

Oh, _damn_. She was so... sexy and hot. Ally was so pretty, and she was his. He would only be able to see this side of her – the more fun and playful side of her.

"Well, Mr. Moon, let's continue where we left off, no?" They grinned at one another and their lips met each other half way.

She, Ally Dawson, finally received her 'Happily Ever After', after sixteen years of loneliness.

:::

Austin leaned his chin on Ally's shoulder, watching her take her books for the next class.

She leaned her head back to make eye contact with her boyfriend. Yes. Boyfriend. They were officially dating now, after one year of knowing each other.

"Well, Austin, aren't you going to get ready for class?" The blond moved his face so that his chin was leaning on her head and leaned his face into her hair, sniffing her appetizing smell.

Strawberries, lavender, and freesias.

"Mmmh," the taller mumbled into her hair.

"What's that?" the songwriter asked. He lifted his face from her hair, moving his arms to play with her loose brown curls.

"I said, 'I don't wanna leave you.'" Her heart beat quickly. Austin was just too cute! She shifted in his arms and pecked his lips quickly, in compensation for his cuteness.

He froze, taking in the feeling spreading throughout his body. Who knew an innocent kiss (not even!) would make him feel this way?

"Wait – Allyyy," he whined, "one innocent peck isn't enough. One passionate kiss is much more necess – " The musician stopped talking when he realized the brunette wasn't listening to him, and her attention was focused on something other than him. Her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion, as if she was trying to solve a complex mystery.

"Ally?" The curious blond peaked over her shoulder and saw a rose with a note attached to it.

"Austin? Did you write this note?" His blond eyebrows scrunched together.

"No, Ally, I didn't write this note..." Austin was suspicious. "But, the handwriting looks like – "

* * *

><p>Trish, a curly brunette haired Latino teenage girl, and Dez, a red headed Irish teen, smiled like crazy at their friends' happiness. They laughed quietly, muffling their laughter with their hands, as they saw Austin and Ally at her locker, trying to understand the meaning of the rose and note, and who sent it to Ally.<p>

"No, Ally, I didn't write this note... But, the handwriting looks like Dez's. I may be wrong, though, because it's slightly different," Austin supplied, eyeing the note carefully.

"But, if was Dez, and I'm not saying it is, why would he send this to me?" Austin frowned, with an unhappy expression on his face, like he had just eaten something spoiled.

"If Dez likes you..." He trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks. Best friend or no, Ally belonged to him.

Dez snickered. Austin was too possessive of Ally, and they hadn't even hooked up for one day, yet.

"I don't think he sent me the note and rose, Austin," Ally defended. Trish started grinning at her statement, almost releasing a chuckle that emerged from inside her chest.

Of course it wasn't Dez! Originally, her and Dez had composed the note, alternating on their handwritings to throw Ally off, so that she wouldn't know that they had personally wrote the note and sent the letter.

But, the reason for addressing the note to Ally? They were displeased with the unresolved sexual tension oozing form Austin whenever he collided with Ally. It was very suffocating, and very pitifully to see Austin glaring in jealously at the guys that were eyeing Ally like a piece of meat, and watching Ally not noticing her obvious feelings for Austin.

It was crazy to see them suffering.

So, what did they do?

They wrote a note, posing as Austin to let Ally know of his feelings, even though she didn't know who her 'secret admirer' was; she would figure that out on her own, or Austin would tell her his feelings on his own, out of craziness and jealousy, seeing her asking numerous of guys if they liked her, and that someone liked her.

Eventually, this would all fall into place, and it did. So, Austin told her his feelings (Yes! They were spying, or "stalking" their best friends when they were outside of the school at the benches. Sue them! – they wanted only happiness for their best friends, and resolved the unresolved sexual tension between the two!), and Ally realized her feelings for Austin.

Everything turned out alright.

"Oh, whatever," Ally told Austin. "I'm glad for whoever wrote this note – they got us together, didn't they?" Austin frowned at the prospect of another guy liking Ally. "Stop pouting, Austin."

"I'm not pouting," he denied. She fingered his lip, and smiled. "I just don't like the idea of another guy wanting your attention." She rolled her eyes, and action she found herself doing much more often with Austin present.

"I'll make it better," she whispered, leaning closer and kissing him hard.

And at that moment, all thought dispersed from his mind as he kissed her back just a passionately. She _liked_, no _loved_, only him, and that's all that mattered.

Trish smiled. She looked over at Dez, who was grinning goofily.

He noticed her stare and turned to face her, showing his teeth, and eyes squinted.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**(1.)** I honestly don't think Ally's mom would divorce Lester for another man, but for the sake of this story, let's just assume so. But, in fact, I thought her mom died or something, but not cheated… :/

Doneee! (After one month of wait, I finally got this out!) Is this okay? Is it satisfying for you guys (it's extremely long, after all)? 'Cuz even if you guys want me to continue this two-shot, I wouldn't know what to write, since they now admit their attraction, it's not much more of an "unknowingly" story, is it? :D

And besides, I'm working on this new story, which will be awesome! I actually have three chapter stories in mind, besides the one I'm working on currently, but I'm not sure which one I want to do first, after I'm complete with _'Chasing Yesterday'_… ehhh… Maybe I'll have you guys choose…

Buttt, yeahhh - I have a new chapter story out, called _'Chasing Yesterday'_. It's a really short story, and it's promising; I swear! Check it out and give me a chance, alright?

Drop me a line? ;)


End file.
